


The Scar On Her Face

by frozengay



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gay, Jason blossoms alive, M/M, Riverdale, Romance, Slow Burn, bughead - Freeform, cheryl blossom - Freeform, choni, clifford and Penelope Blossom suck, eventual archosie, eventual sweetvee, slight abuse, toni topaz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozengay/pseuds/frozengay
Summary: Cheryl’s the resident HBIC at Riverdale Academy, but when she feels like a stranger with her family, and has to fake her way to be at the top of the social latter, can she find hope even through the drastic turns it takes to get there?-Cheryl’s struggling to find who she is, Archies kind of a whore, Hope isnt who she says she is and Jason’s alive and the best brother ever. We got Choni, Archosie, Bughead, SweetVee and probably a million other pairings :)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Josie McCoy, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Jughead Jones/Betty Cooper, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Who’s ready for a Riverdale AU where EVERYONES rich except for Toni, the serpents don’t exist, and our beloved Topaz becomes Cheryl’s new roommate? 
> 
> This chapter sucks Ik I just wanted to set some ground work before the actual plot starts.

"So, this girl you know nothing about is moving into your house for 6 months?" 

"Yep."

"Aaaand she's sharing your room with you?"

"Yep."

"Wow, Cher. Have fun with that."

Cheryl Blossom rolled her eyes. She herself only found out about the random teenager who was going to be boarding in her house a week ago, at a very awkward dining event her parents hosted where they announced it and she just had to smile and go along with it as if she knew. But really? Of course one perfect daughter wasn't enough for the Blossom family. They had to have something even better to show off at their dinner parties and gala's. 

Cheryl had her older brother, Jason, a senior at Riverdale Academy. Football quarterback, student body president, and an overall sweetheart. And she herself, had a 4.0 gpa, was the head River Vixen cheerleader, and had early admittance to Yale. But Penelope and Clifford Blossom's only pride was that of Jason. Cheryl was basically a stranger to her own family;  
and yet their parents needed more. Someone more to show off; prove that they had an ounce of humanity in their bodies by bringing in some stray off the streets.

Cheryl and her since-birth besties Betty and Veronica sat in their lounges' comfortable leather couches, clad in their neatly done up private school uniforms. Ties, skirts, button ups. Not a hair was out of place on anyone in their inner circle, because then they wouldn’t be the core five.   
"They're probably just doing it for the charity point of view. After all, benefactors eat that shit right up." Veronica chimed in, taking a sip from her mocha latte. "After all, she's probably some nutcase coming in for the publicity. Southsiders always are."

Two boys came bounding in, laughing and tossing a football back and forth. Archie and Jughead,   
Archie and Veronica had a strange off and on relationship, whilst Betty and Jughead were basically made for each other, and loved to show it off.  
Betty stretched her legs out over Jugheads lap and, while Archie chuckled, spinning his new firebird keys between his fingers "I don't know Cheryl, maybe she'll be totally hot and I can FINALLY hit something that doesn't stalk my every movement." He shuddered, glancing at the girl in the corner at a desk peering over her textbook at him "Or maybe she'll go kill crazy in the middle of the night and add you to her hit list so she can steal your life."

Cheryl sighed, and stood grabbing her bag. "Well whoever the hell she is, I don't want her in my life, and she better not expect a single thing from me. I have to get to English, but I'll let you guys know how it goes after dinner. Toodles!” She winked and turned on her heels, not noticing the eyes follow her every movement. Archie watched the fiery redhead walk away, a look of longing dreading out his soft features. 

There was certainly something wrong with pining over his friend. He could have whomever he wanted. He was captain of the soccer team, he was the class hotshot, but yet he couldn't have the one red hot temptation just barely out of his grasp. So instead he screwed half of the female population in his school.

Jughead followed his friends gaze and grabbed the football he had in his hands, all thoughts of Cheryl knocked out of Archies head with the pig-skin bouncing off his forehead.

————-

Cheryl checked her reflection in her vanity mirror, brushing her fingers through her fiery tendrils. She was beautiful. But yet, it wasn't enough. For her, or for anyone. She was a cheerleader, rich, had the perfect boyfriend. And yet, something was missing that endless clothes and money couldn’t fill.

"Cheryl! She's here!" Her mother yelled from downstairs, and she blinked the dark look in her eyes away along with her thoughts. Instead, plastering on a forced smile and straightened up. No Blossom was to be seen less than royalty in the town of Riverdale. But yet, as she descended the spiral staircase, her façade dropped, seeing the girl with a few bags by her feet. 

She was lean, almost too skinny. She had on old clothes that looked too small even on her lithe frame, and sneakers that were so scuffed up the sole was tearing. Her shoulder-length brown hair had dead ends, with fading streaks of pink and purple. Her chocolate coloured eyes looked dull. But the one thing that caught the heiress' attention was the scar starting at her brow, and trickling down past her lip. But, beneath all the rags, Cheryl saw the broken foundations of a girl.

"Cheryl, meet Hope."

Hope. It seemed God had a sense of humour.


	2. Hope Is A Dangerous Thing For A Woman Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woop

Hope stood in the foyer of the massive mansion she was now living in. Her social worker stood beside her, a warm hand rubbing her back.   
She was used to being thrown from house to house every time her parents got into shit. But she didn't expect she'd be moving 3500 miles into something straight out of a movie.  
As her new foster parents appeared, she suddenly felt incredibly underdressed. They were wearing so many name brands, they might as well have hundred dollar bills taped to them. Hope didn't have even a dollar to her name, and didn't take charity that the system was offering, even if it was clean clothes and a fresh start. 

This particular fresh start was the better of two evils; between juvie or a lavish house on the Northside, it wasn't much of a question, despite her complaining the entire trip it took to get to where she was now standing.

"Hello, you must be Hope." The man smiled, offering his hand. Hope shot a look down at it and forced a smile "Yeah. Hi." The olive girl said, looking at the woman standing stiffly beside him. She looked deeply uncomfortable, and Hope almost found it funny that she was afraid of a tiny 17 year old. 

Mrs. Blossom cleared her throat, turning to the social worker and hammering on about the rules of the house. Hope couldn't care less. She knew how it was. She picked up after her self, made her self scarce when company was over, and stuck to her assigned schedule. It was the same in every house. Until they didn't want her anymore, then threw her to the next sorry sacks to have their fun with.   
She looked down at the faded sketches on her converse and sighed, blowing a tendril of hair out of her eyes. She only looked up when she heard the man talking again. 

"Cheryl, this is Hope. Hope, this is our daughter Cheryl."

Hope looked up at the redhead standing at the top of the marble stair case. She wore a skirt that had no signs of even a wrinkle, and a button up tucked in neatly under a sweater. to pair it all together, she had a necklace on that looked like it was worth more than her life.   
As she descended the stairs, it was like her long legs just went on forever. She was in every sense of the word; Perfection. 

Hope was proud in her sexuality. She always liked girls, especially ones who tasted like cigarettes and misdemeanours. She'd never personally choose some stuck up prude. 

"Hello." Cheryl said, but what her lips said Hope couldn't hear. She just watched the rouged lips move and felt herself getting weaker the closer the girl came. She was intimidating.   
"Hi." Hope whispered.

Just then, a fit looking redhead ran in, wearing a tank top and shorts and a huge smile "Hey! You must be Hope!" The guy greeted, pulling her into a tight hug "I'm Jason. Also a hugger!" 

They pulled apart and she felt the sweat on his body covering her arms, and she grimaced, but let a laugh out from such a friendly face in the Blossom household

After being chastised by Penelope, Jason backed up to stand beside his sister, whilst their parents ushered Hope forward. One of the few butlers came and started grabbing for her bags, to which Hope let out a grunt, snatching her worn down satchel and swinging it over her shoulder.  
Mrs. Blossom looked at her daughter with a sharp gaze "Show Hope your room, and make her feel welcome." 

Cheryl nodded, bee-lining her way up to the bedroom with the double doors at the end of the hallway, not waiting to see if the new girl would follow.  
As Hope walked inside the teen girls room, she glanced at all the prestigious awards and trophies lining the shelves. Her room was a deep red, and the floor was heated. Of course, she thought. 

"Uh-hem." The taller girl cleared her throat, watching Hope's eyes travel miles around her room. "My parents ordered a new bed for you but it hasn't arrived yet so, I guess you can take mine." 

Hope narrowed her eyes at the heiress "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not gonna take your bed away and risk you breaking your nail. I'll crash on the floor." She said with a shrug of her shoulders, dropping her bag and walking over to the vanity.

She looked at the various amounts of makeup on the table, and traced a finger along the mirror "So, got any alcohol in this place?"

Cheryl let out a laugh and sat on the end of her bed, poised without a hint of a slouch. The way a Blossom would be expected to present oneself. "My parents do but my father is very particular about his wine and various liquor selection and keeps them locked up in the cellar." She said, and Hope grunted

"Yeah they always do." She muttered

An awkward silence fell over them, and they locked eyes. It felt like they were talking for hours, but their lips were still. 

"So, what's with the whole..." Cheryl gestured to the other girls appearance "Mesh and flannel aesthetic." 

"Well, not all of us have the lavish closet like yourself." 

Cheryl cocked an eyebrow, watching as the tanned girl unpacked her bags. There wasn't a whole lot in there; just some worn out pairs of jeans and faded shits. It made Cheryl feel nauseous at the smell coming from the duffel "What in dear god's name is that smell?" 

Hope rolled her eyes, plucking up a yellow hoodie with some stains and pills "It's called not being able to wash your clothes for two months. Though I doubt you actually need to wash your shit, you probably just buy a new outfit after you've worn one once."

The redhead let a scoff out, standing with arms crossed across her sweater, but before she could retort, they were called down for dinner  
-

It was nighttime by the time the Blossoms finished setting up the rules for their new stray. And with a yawn, Hope joined Cheryl in her- well, their shared room.

The canopy bed was neat and looked like it was made of feathers, and Hope could've fell asleep just touching the silk sheets. But Cheryl emerged from the bathroom, in her silk nightgown and settled herself on her vanity stool to apply moisturizer. 

Hope smirked when she began undressing and got a shrilling reaction from the redhead, feeling her eyes tracing up her abs to her clad chest. "Relax, Kitten. I'm not gonna infect you with poverty." 

Cheryl cleared her throat and stood up straight "Of course not, that's ridiculous. But there's something called boundaries. Heard of them?" 

The younger girl chuckled and situated herself on the floor, stretching her arms behind her head "Whatever you say, princess." 

It was 1 am on the bedside table clock, when Cheryl started to feel a sense of guilt in her chest. She didn't ever feel guilt. It was a social construct she learned from a young age. But with the seasons changing, she felt bad for the sack of skin and bones on the floor. She barely had anything to wear but a loose tshirt and cargo shorts, and it's not like she'd be getting any real heat besides the slight warmth of the heated floors. Without even realizing, she invited Hope into her bed. 

Hope was silent, and Cheryl thought maybe, if she was lucky, the olive teen was asleep. But then she felt the bed lower and a slender frame beside her. 

She smelt like trees and grass. A strange contrast to her own lavender scented- well, everything. 

-

Cheryl woke up to arms wrapped around her, and a head on her chest. At first she was frightened, then recalled the nights events. 

Of course she'd cuddle me! She probably snagged my pendant.

Feeling around her neck, she still felt her nana Rose's necklace pressed into the side of her neck. Without waking the brunette, she slid out of the bed and walked to her closet, picking out a plaid skirt and white blouse, making her way to the bathroom to prepare for the day

Hope woke a few minutes later, and found herself alone in the youngest Blossom's bedroom. And well, her bed, and collapsed back into the soft sheets, settling for a couple more minutes of sleep.

—  
"You're coming to MY school and hanging around MY friends. So I'm not letting you wear..." Cheryl paused, faking a gag "That." 

It was 7:30, and Hope found herself being persecuted by the already made-up redhead about her wardrobe after shuffling thru her duffel for anything she’d be allowed to follow her around in. She was woken up to a throw pillow hitting her across the face, and let a choice profane words rope out at the assailant.

Hope rolled her eyes as far back as she could, but accepted the offered red body suit "Luckily it's dress down day," Cheryl mumbled out, walking out of the room to let her get dressed.

Hope stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. She felt... uncomfortable. She only ever wore oversized clothes, half being stolen before being kicked out of foster homes.   
The suit fit the contours of her body perfectly, surprisingly since Cheryl had a good few inches over her. The red was a stark contrast to the pinks and purples in her hair, and she numbly ran her hands along her hips. It felt... strange. And uncomfortable. But she, again, knew better than to speak up, even if it was to a teenage girl

"You know what would really pull this look together?" 

Cheryl leaned against her doorframe, and waltzed over to the vanity, pushing the brunette down onto the chair and scooting closer in her own  
"Just a little bit of this.." the redhead pressed the tip of her liquid eyeliner to her face, 

Hope could feel her warm breath inches away from her face, minty breaths leaving perfectly red parted lips. She couldn't help but glance down, wondering what would happen if she just leaned in a little bit closer, put her hand on her exposed thigh, or ran her fingertips along the soft alabaster skin on her neck.

"Done!" 

Hope blinked a few times, turning to look at her reflection. Her eyes were heavily tinted with black liner, and she must've gotten too lost in her daydreams to notice the application of pink gloss to her lips, nor the foundation covering up her scar.  
"Perfect.." Cheryl purred from behind her, warm hands ghosting over her shoulders as she smiled at their reflections.

A deep rapping cane to the door, and both girls turned to see Jason beaming at them, clad in a letterman jacket over a plain white tee  
"Hurry up or I'm eating all the pancakes! And you’ll find yourselves walking to school!”  
Cheryl ran after him, jumping on his back and laughing.

With a deep breath, and the feeling of her heart clenching in envy, Hope stood and grabbed her satchel, following the twins down to the kitchen where they were tossing back their food and snagged one for herself, deciding against the mouth-watering bacon and fresh squeezed orange juice offered by the chef. 

“Get in, losers!” Jason laughed, darting out the door to the dark blue impala, Hope chased after him, jumping over the backseat door and situated herself in the comfortable leather “Your ride is so sick!” She exclaimed, and Jason turned with a perfectly white smile “Wanna see something even cooler?” 

With a wiggle of his eyebrows, the car started to bounce- no, dance, to the tune of I’ll Be There For You 

Hope laughed- a genuine laugh for the first time in what felt like an eternity, and bumped fists with the red headed boy, who revved his engine in anticipation for Cheryl.  
“Hurry your ass up!” He shouted when she walked down the drive way, gracefully sitting in the passenger seat and turning the music down “You can’t rush beauty, dear JJ.” 

They made their way out of the gated property and onto the paved road. Hope let her eyes travel from the dark estate of Thornhill, onto the bright foliage and took a deep breath of the fresh crisp air.

“Ready for your first day of hell?” Jason said, putting his car into park and grabbing his book bag 

“I guess... I never really-“ 

“Just don’t crowd me.” Cheryl cut in, casting a glance back at the brunette “Remember your place. You’re new. And I’m, well,” she smirked “Cheryl Bombshell.” 

Jason put a comforting hand on her back as they walked to the entrance of Riverdale Academy “Don’t sweat it. That’s just Cheryl being Cheryl, if you need anyone on your side, you got me!” He smiled warmly, flashing finger guns at her as he ran forward to join a group of guys in the same letterman jackets

“Well... here goes, everything...”


	3. Who Are You, Today, Will You Be The Sun Or The Pouring Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for reggie just not in this fic

Hope felt people staring at her the second she walked in to her new school. Most of them ignored her, but an overly kind guy with a beanie on his head, followed by a much taller one approached her in the cafeteria, holding trays of burgers and vegetables  
"Hey! You're Hope!" The beanie boy mused sitting across from her and diving in to his food "I'm Jughead" he introduced over a mouthful of his burger "This is Sweetpea."

The bigger guy smiled kindly. He was a little quiet, which was nice. It was a good contrast from the outstanding amount of toxic masculinity and petty girls who definitely thought they were more attractive then the next  
"How you liking your first day here?" Sweetpea asked, popping a carrot into his mouth

"Everyone's fake." Was the simple answer, but she didn't want people hating her off the bat "It's cool." Hope shrugged, scribbling aimlessly on her Chemistry notes "That's bullshit." Jughead cut in, and she couldn't help but laugh "That's true. Sucks being the new kid, especially here." Sweetpea chimed in

Hope raised her eyebrows in shock. Maybe not everyone was so bad around this prestigious hell hole of a school

"Hey," Jughead grinned after a couple minutes of chatting "How about you come to Pops later? It's the hot spot in Riverdale and some of our friends and us are meeting up."

"Uh, sure. Sounds like fun." 

“Awesome! We’ll give you a lift after classes, just meet us in the parking lot.”  
The bell rang and they bid their farewells, heading off to 4th period, and Hope made her way to the library for her free period, dragging her fingers across the shelves of books and examining how insanely huge the library was. It had stained glass windows that felt like they went on forever, bannisters made from expensive forms of wood that were worth more than her life.

She settled down in one of the empty desks, and pulled out her headphones. They were one of the nicer things she had, and she didn't feel too insecure using them in such an expensive school.

She let The Cranberries pour into her ears, and hummed while she used her pencil as a drum stick to the beat on her blank notebook page. 

Music was her escape, and hell she needed one right now. It wasn't an easy switch, going from one place to the next, and even living as an orphan for a bit. It was a hard transition. Her previous home was in the lower class, and well... was less than hospitable. And now she was living the Dream, in a luxurious house with endless rooms and going to a high school that had 'Academy' in the name. 

The chair across from her was pulled out, and looking up she saw a smug expression peering back at her, hair gelled back in perfection. She didn't hear him speak, and pulled her headphones down sheepishly "Reggie Mantle." Was all she caught, and she nodded, looking back down to her scribbled page. 

"You're beautiful. In the entire sea of students I noticed you, so lost and alone.” He smirked, and Hope wanted to roll her eyes and knock him out. She knew his kind well enough. Ken Doll's looking to find their next victim. She didn’t need his protection or to be led around the town. She was stronger than most guys her age as it was.

"Hope." Was all she gave him, but he just reached across the desk with that stupidly smug expression to wink at her "Well, I was hoping to take you out." 

Wow. Original.

"No offence, but you're not my type." She started "But I'm sure there's plenty of brainless girls who'd love for you to sweet talk your way into their pants."

Reggie's jaw was slacked, then his eyes were filled with an uncomfortable glint of a mixture of anger and joy "Oh don't you worry, Hope." He spat her name "Youll be begging for me to give you the slightest bit of attention, after all, no one would want your broke ass otherwise.”

Hope's jaw clenched in reaction, and watched as the fancily dressed boy stormed out of the library, and let an annoyed sound catch in her throat.

The spare flew by to an agitatingly slow math class. She was new, sure, but the headmaster and the overly qualified teachers expected her to be just as on par with the other students. It was a hellish first day, but luckily she had Pop's to look forward to. Bad decisions aside, Jughead and Sweetpea felt like a family. Well, more so some distant cousins married in in a third generation type family, but still, they were welcoming.

She found Jughead and Sweetpea waiting by the latters truck, and they smiled brightly upon seeing her walking over "Hey, Hope!" Jughead smiled, hopping into the passenger seat and watching as she slid in. She was awkward, but that slowly melted away over the same love of music and photography they chatted about. 

They parked in the diners parking lot and hopped out, both boys joking and Hope smiling in tow. It was a neon and homely toned place. Sitting at one of the bigger booths was the familiar Blossom duo, and a couple other confused faces.

Well, at least Jason looks happy to see me, She thought 

"What the hell is the stray doing here?" Came the shrill shout of Cheryl, her face basically dripping anger "Why would you bring that... that Cha-Cha here?" 

Jug wrapped an arm around Hope's shoulders and gave her a push forward, "Cool the fucking temperament, Cheryl. We invited her. She's cool." 

"Yeah," Jason chimed in, looking up at his seething sister "Just... sit down and give her a chance, Cher." 

The redhead narrowed her eyes at everyone at the table, ignoring the surprised stares of the other customers

They all sat down, awkwardly scooting over to make room for the brunette. Jason smiled warmly, introducing the rest of the group "This is Veronica Lodge, one of the river vixens and irrevocably a fashionista, that's Nancy Drew, as Cheryl likes to call her; Betty Cooper. Jughead's girlfriend and writer on the schools paper the Blue and Gold."

Both girls smiled kindly, and said their hellos "We got Archie here," he shook the other red headed boy by his shoulders "Insatiable football star, besides me of course, cool guy extraordinaire and that’s Fangs and Kevin, happy-go lucky nerds, secretly gay for each other and attached at the hip,” he whispered the last part, winking while Hope laughed softly, picking at the fries offered to her

“Oh!” Cheryl quipped, standing to her feet abruptly and running over to the door that was chiming at the arrival of... Reggie.

His eyes took Hope up and down, licking his lips before placing that same stupid smug fucking look on his face "I'm Reggie. Cheryl's boyfriend." 

Dear god.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah Archies in love with Cheryl, that’s a weird lil moment. Cheryl’s boyfriend TBA :)


End file.
